Experimental
by La Inmensa
Summary: Zim no sabía qué pasaba con los humanos que entraban en el edificio blanco, pero estaba seguro que no volvería a ver a Dib de nuevo... no en una sola pieza, de todos modos. (Traducción del popular fanfic "Experimental" de HideousBlob.) CAPÍTULO 3 ACTUALIZADO.
1. La Habitación

**Nota de la autora: **

Para los nuevos lectores: La historia comienza en medio de la acción- no se supone que entiendas todo lo que está pasando. Tiene una clasificación T por instancias menores de sangre. No hay contenido sexual (o romántico) y no hay lenguaje grosero.

**Nota de las traductoras:**

Espero que disfruten este increíble y popular fanfiction de parte de la maravillosa HideousBlob. Si bien puede no comenzar la historia muy rápido, ¡vale la pena echarle un vistazo! ¡Es realmente bueno! Es por algo que lo estamos traduciendo. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Todo era blanco. "Todo" quería decir las paredes y el techo; no había nada más en la habitación, excepto una gran ventana abierta.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sus botas sonaban en el liso piso de metal. La brisa que soplaba a través de la ventana era fría y cortante; y tenía el aroma del cambio de estaciones en ella. Sería invierno muy pronto. El nevoso y estremecedor invierno de la Tierra. Nunca fallaba en asombrarlo como un solo planeta podía ser caliente como un horno y de un frío congelante por turnos.

Giró su camino, llegando a la ventana para mirar afuera. Estaba en el último piso del edificio y podía ver a toda la ciudad desde aquí arriba.

Mirar por la ventana se sentía diferente a que mirar a través del parabrisas esférico del crucero Voot. Había _demasiada Tierra_ allí afuera. Se estremeció y alejó, paseándose de un lado a otro un poco más, con los ojos fijos en sus piernas.

En vez de su buen uniforme formal, tenía puesto un par de overoles un poco pasados de talla; los cuales estaban manchados con derrames de laboratorio. Se cambiaría apenas llegara a casa y en el futuro sería más cuidadoso sobre usar ropa en la que no le importaría quedar atrapado en el caso de una contingencia inesperada como esta.

Se dio cuenta que estaba levantando sus manos frente a su pecho. Muy tonto de su parte. Él era un Invasor entrenado y ciertamente ya estaba más allá de hacer un alboroto por un dolor de manos.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió paseándose. Pronto se encontró en la ventana de nuevo. No había nada más aquí para mirar excepto por la puerta abierta, que dirigía al blanco y vacío pasillo.

Puso sus manos las barandas de la ventana y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando abajo a la ciudad; y luego, arriba al cielo nublado. La ventana estaba completamente abierta sin siquiera una protección y se dio cuenta que estaba asomándose más lejos y podía, de hecho, caer cincuenta pisos si no era cuidadoso. Se alejó.

Uno de los cortes más profundos en su nudillo dolia desagradablemente. Lo puso en su boca y empezó a chuparlo mientras estudiaba su otra mano.

Sus guantes habían sido totalmente despedazados, así que se los sacó. Sus manos se veían muy pálidas sin ellos. Los cortes y rasguños destacaban y perturbaban sus nervios, incluso ahora.

Las pocas vendas adhesivas que se molestó en poner sin cuidado- y que todavía no se habían caido- estaban peladas y despegadas. Asqueroso. Las sacó y dejó caer al suelo.

Había estado usando gafas de protección cuando fue traido aquí tres días atrás y no se las ha sacado desde ese momento, no queriendo mostrar ningún posible signo de sentirse incomodado por estas personas. Ahora las gafas estaban haciendo doler su cara. Las re-ajustó por milésima vez, reflejando que con seguridad tendría unas furiosas marcas en su cara cuando se las sacara. Con suerte se habrían desvanecido para el momento en el que tendría que ir a la eskuela el lunes.

Hubo un sonido proveniente de la puerta y el olor de un humano. Se dio la vuelta.

"Preciosa vista, ¿no es cierto?" dijo el humano, y Zim se dio cuenta que todavía estaba parado al lado de la ventana.

"Emh," dijo, ojeando afuera al mundo que se encontraba debajo. "Es la Tierra. Y realmente ya debería irme."

El humano asintió. "Oh, por supuesto."

Oh bien, oh bien. Esa era una buena reacción. Anteriormente los humanos no habían dado ningún signo de esperar que él volviera a su base en lo absoluto.

"Hay un auto afuera esperando por ti ahora," dijo el humano.

¿_Ahora_? Zim se estremeció, luego se apresuró al pasillo antes de recordar que no quería verse _demasiado_ ansioso. Paró, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer desinteresado sobre el tema. Pero no _demasiado_ desinteresado. Que Los Altos no quieran que de la impresión de que él quisiera _quedarse_ aquí.

"Necesitarás llevarte a casa estos contigo," dijo el humano, entregándole a Zim un fajo de volantes. Los tomó, ojeándolos rápidamente para dejar salir un poco los nervios y no porque le importara lo que estaba en ellos; y los metió en su bolsillo. Siseó. El borde de uno de los pedazos de papel traspasó su piel y le provocó un repugnante corte.

Miró fijamente la herida fresca. Se veía como un inocente, colgajo de piel sin color. Dolía como un _flookar_ de Los Altos.

El humano se aclaró la garganta. "¿Un corte?"

Se estremeció. "No es nada. ¿Dijiste que había un auto?"

"Ah, si. Por aquí."

Guió a Zim por el pasillo a lo que parecía a primera vista una pared sin nada. El humano tocó la pared y se abrió para revelar un elevador.

Entraron. El elevador empezó a descender. Zim miró al piso, dando golpecitos con el pie. Estaba usando botas grandes y sólidas para protegerse de los derrames de ácido. Quería sus otras botas de vuelta. Desde ahora, llevaría un cambio de ropa en su Pak todo el tiempo.

El viaje en el elevador se estaba tornando un poco largo. El humano, cayendo en el aburrimiento, eventualmente se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Perdóname si estoy siendo grosero. ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tus manos. Están muy estropeadas."

Zim volteó una de las manos objeto de la interrogante con un gesto desdeñoso. "No es importante."

El humano se balanceó de un lado a otro. "Ah."

Zim metió sus manos en los bolsillos para prevenir interrogatorios futuros. Aplastó los volantes un poco en el proceso pero daba igual.

El viaje en elevador continuaba.

"¿Has sido un Invasor mucho tiempo?"

Una de las antenas de Zim se estremeció. "Bastante tiempo," dijo.

"Ah. ¿Qué hacías antes?"

Zim se giró hacia él. "Heh. Lo siento. No discuto mi vida con miembros de la especie que estoy asignado a _aplastar_ absolutamente."

El humano se alejó. "Perdón. Lo entiendo. Yo actuaría de la misma manera si fuera tú."

Zim miró fijamente las puertas del elevador.

Una eternidad después finalmente se abrieron. Zim fue guiado a otro pasillo. Este tenía más pasillos adicionales que se ramificaban del principal.

Mientras pasaban uno de ellos, Zim paró y miró al fondo de este.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el humano.

El pasillo doblaba a mitad de camino, así que Zim no podía ver qué había al final. El piso estaba embaldosado y muy limpio. Le daba un aspecto muy parecido al de una sala de operaciones.

Por alguna razón Zim tenía una noción clara de que nunca querría ir allí. La verdad es que no podía explicarlo. Sin embargo, había un pequeño indicio de un olor divertido en el aire... incluso para los humanos, que aparentemente habían intentado arduamente extinguir lo que sea que era con spray ambiental.

Zim sacudió su cabeza. "No importa. Llévame a ese auto."

El estacionamiento no estaba tan despoblado como el interior del edificio, pero cerca. Zim contó tres autos en todo el lugar además del que estaba al lado de la entrada, esperando por él.

El humano fue a la puerta de pasajeros y la abrió servicialmente. Zim fue hacia el coche pero se demoró en la entrada un minuto, mirando a su alrededor el estacionamiento, las luces de la ciudad en la distancia; el alto, reluciente edificio tras él, la vereda, las estrellas (borrosas a través de una neblina delgada de nubes) y la brillante luna llena. Nunca había pensado que estaría alegre de ver los paisajes de la Tierra, pero después de tres días de nada excepto metal blanco-

El humano se aclaró la garganta. Zim entró al auto. Era un auto más bien pequeño, y por supuesto sabía que no podría ser capaz de salir una vez que se empezara a mover, pero eso no debería ser un problema... no sería un problema, ¿no es cierto?

"Ahora recuerda repartir esos volantes donde sea que puedas," dijo el humano. Zim murmuró incoherentemente en un tono de asentimiento reacio, y cerró la puerta.

El conductor era muy cortés, muy desinteresado o con una muerte cerebral muy avanzada para ofrecer conversación alguna. Zim pasó el viaje a casa silenciosamente mirando con ojos vidriosos al paisaje en movimiento por la ventana.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a transportarse en vehículos terrestres y se sentía algo enfermo al momento en que se estacionaron frente a la base. Salió con dificultad del auto sin decir palabra alguna al conductor y se paró por un momento agachado con las manos en las rodillas, respirando pausadamente. El auto aceleró tras él.

Zim se dirigió adentro de su base, cerrando la puerta tras él y apoyándose en ella. Dejó salir un largo suspiro siseante y sacó las estúpidas gafas de su cabeza, dejándolas caer en el suelo a su lado. Se frotó los ojos, pateó las pesadas botas hasta liberarse de ellas y desabrochó los overoles, retorciéndose para quedar fuera de ellos. Esto sólo lo dejó con una camiseta y pantalones.

La base parecía extraordinariamente calmada.

"Computadora. ¿Dónde está GIR?"

"¿Eh?" dijo la computadora. "Oh. Estás de vuelta. No sé donde está GIR."

Zim asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Por supuesto que no sabes. Probablemente salió a gastar todo mi dinero terrícola que he reunido."

Golpeó su pie contra el suelo. "Necesito llamar a los Altos y darles un reporte completo." Bostezó. "Pero no ahora. Llévame a la sala de investigación."

El suelo descendió bajo él, dejándolo caer en una habitación que no contenía nada además de una cómoda silla púrpura y una central de ordenadores.

Zim prendió la pantalla y revisó si habían mensajes dejados por los Más Altos mientras él estuvo ausente. No encontrando ninguno, se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, cerrando sus ojos. Se sentía bien estar finalmente lejos de los humanos.

* * *

><p>Greaves entró a la habitación de control con un poco de vacilación. Su jefe estaba sentado en la estación de monitoreo, como siempre.<p>

Greaves se acercó lo suficiente para ser notado y se mantuvo allí por un momento, esperando a que le hablaran. Unos momentos de silencio muerto pasaron.

"¿Te deshiciste del Irken?"

"Greaves asintió. "Justo a tiempo, de hecho."

Peter exhaló una nube de humo de su cigarro. "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Preguntó sobre irse a casa cuando fui a buscarlo. Se estaba poniendo ansioso. Pueden ser un problema si están ansiosos."

Peter asintió. "¿Qué pensaste sobre eso, observándolo en persona?" (n/t: Se refieren a Zim como un "it", es decir, una cosa. No se refieren a él como si fuera una persona.)

Greaves reflexionó. "¿Qué pensó _usted_ sobre eso?"

Peter levantó una ceja mientras miraba la pantalla de monitoreo central. "Típico mocoso irken ."

Greaves estuvo en silencio por un momento, pensando, y luego dijo: "No estoy muy seguro."

"En serio. ¿Por qué no?"

"Se veía un poco..." Greaves vaciló. "Diferente. No bien de la cabeza. Primero que nada, creo que sospecha algo. Paró cuando pasamos por el pasillo que da a la Cámara. Y por otro lado..." Se mordió el labio ligeramente mientras Peter esperaba a que continuara. "Creo que desconfía de nosotros en general. No es entusiasta por los volantes. ¿Ha ocultado un micrófono en su base?"

Peter le dio una mirada congelante. "¿Crees que soy estúpido? Hice ocultar cámaras el día que lo trajimos aquí. En los robots también."

"¿Robots?"

"Habían dos."

Los ojos de Greaves se abrieron completamente. "¿Dos unidades SIR?"

"No, un SIR y algún tipo de juguete."

Greaves arregló su cabello hacia atrás. "Un juguete. ¿Qué está haciendo con un juguete?"

Peter miró hacia sus pantallas. "Son niños violentos y mimados. Revisaré sus redes por cualquier información acerca de un Invasor Zim si te hace sentir mejor."

"Creo que debería. De verdad creo que usted debería. Estaba completamente alerta todo el tiempo y las respuestas a mis preguntas eran despreciativas y mostraban signos fuertes de individualismo. De verdad creo que podría ser un problema."

Peter asintió. "Haré una evaluación completa a eso y verificaré nuestro archivo buscando señales de advertencia. Ahora vuelve a trabajar."

Greaves asintió y se dio la vuelta. Vaciló, y miró atrás de sus hombros. "Señor- ¿cuál es el mayor problema que un Irken nos podría causar?"

"Llamar a la Armada sobre nuestras cabezas y aniquilar a nuestra especie. Siempre que manejemos las cosas correctamente eso no pasará. Ahora vuelve a trabajar."

No muy aliviado, Greaves dejó la sala.


	2. Las Manos del Destino

**Nota de la traductor****a: **¡Las cosas se van poniendo más y más interesantes conforme avanzan los capítulos! Dib tendrá MUCHA participación en los siguientes, no se preocupen.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>"¿Ellos te dijeron que trabajaban para nosotros?"<p>

Rojo le dio una mirada a Púrpura y vio que su doble tenía una expresión de desconcierto en la cara. "¿Por qué un montón de humanos siquiera _sabrían_ acerca de nosotros?"

"'¡Eso es lo que quiero saber, mis Altos! Ellos dijeron que ustedes los autorizaron a no decirme nada." Zim mantuvo su cabeza alta con verdadera indignación. "¡Por favor! Como si ustedes fueran a decirle a alguien que mantenga algo en secreto a un Invasor en una misión."

Rojo escaneó a través de su lista mental de razas e individuos que estuvieran enfadados con el Imperio Irken y tachó a todos quienes él sabía que no había absolutamente ninguna manera posible de que pudieran contactar a los terrícolas. Luego rechazó -por ahora- a todos quienes tomaran "camuflaje " por un concepto extranjero. Todavía quedaba un grupo depresivamente grande que podría estar conspirando con humanos para hacer... algo.

Y si el problema no era suficiente malo aún, estaba _Zim_, quien era un sistema solar de problemas en miniatura orbitando a un congestionado ego. Todo esto podría ser un intento de elegir como blanco a Zim en particular y convertirlo en alguna especie de arma retorcida, o- y esto era algo un poco más probable- todo este asunto podría ser disparates inventados por el cerebro dañado del pequeño mocoso. Podría todo ser absolutamente nada.

Rojo masajeó su sien en un intento de rechazar el dolor de cabeza que estaba creciendo. Púrpura preguntó: "¿Ellos sólo querían que tu repartieras _volantes_?"

Zim frunció el ceño. No, no sólo era fruncir el ceño, era una expresión tormentosa con la que Rojo se había vuelto bastante familiar sin quererlo. Era una vista profética a un problema futuro. "Ellos no me dijeron por qué." Se agachó fuera de la visión de la cámara y volvió con una mano llena de volantes. Los ojeó. "Este dice dulces gratis, este otro dice cachorritos gratis-" Por Irk ¿qué rayos es un cachorrito? "-este dice cupones gratis... sólo son cosas inventadas para atraer humanos."

Rojo podía sentir sus dientes rechinando, incluso aunque él sabía a estas alturas qué esperar de este tipo de cosas. "¿En serio estás diciendo que estuviste allí _tres días_ y todo lo que sabes es que ellos dijeron que nos conocían y querían que repartieras estos por ahí?"

Zim tomó un sonoro aliento y no hizo contacto visual. "Sí. Bueno. Yo. Yo-" Tensó sus hombros. "No recuerdo... mucho." Su voz estaba llena de frustración.

Rojo sintió sus labios apretarse hasta forma una línea delgada.

"Pero no se preocupen, mis Altos," Zim balbuceó, "descubriré todo acerca de ellos." Dio un saludo rápido. "¡Estaba a punto de volver y _demandar_ información!"

"Has eso, Zim," le dijo Rojo, "y cuéntanos sobre lo que sea que encuentres."

"¡Sí, _señores_!" dijo Zim. Saludó de nuevo y terminó la llamada.

Púrpura se volteó para mirar fijamente a su co-gobernante. "¿Le dijiste que llamara _de vuelta_?"

Los ojos de Red se estrecharon. "Sí. Le dije que llamara de vuelta. Quiero saber quién está usando a uno de nuestros defectuosos para fastidiarnos. ¿Eso te molesta?"

Púrpura parpadeó. "¡No! Sólo pensé- bueno, ¿qué tanto daño podrían hacer un montón de humanos?"

Rojo sacudió su cabeza. "¿Y qué tal si no son sólo humanos? ¿Qué pasa si no hay _ningún_ humano? ¿Sólo disfraces? Zim no sabría la diferencia. La estúpida Resisty podría estar tras esto. O alguien como ellos, pero... _buenos_."

Púrpura frunció el ceño. "Eso _sería_ malo..."

"Peor que una llamada extra de Zim, quien, seamos sinceros, habría llamado otra vez de nuevo. Y pronto."

Púrpura se encogió de hombros y miró a la pantalla en blanco. Rojo puso una mano sobre su cara, preguntándose si tendría que molestarse llamando a todos los Invasores- o cualquiera más competente que Zim- y contarles acerca de esto. No, no, no todavía. Suspiró y se puso de pie. "Necesito un snack."

* * *

><p>Zim tenía toda la intención de volver y exprimir toda gota de información que pudiera extraer de esos entrometidos humanos. Pero primero, como siempre, tenía algunos asuntos poco placenteros de los cuales hacerse cargo.<p>

Había pagado una buena cantidad de dineros terrícolas por el byrum y era justo igual de perverso como había sido prometido que era. Estaba a salvo en su jaula ahora, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes.

Zim inclinó su cabeza y estudió la criatura varias veces. Era... hermosa. Su forma era lisa, fluida y aerodinámica y poseía un precioso color rojo-dorado. También era hermosa en su letalidad. Y en su habilidad para herir. Sus manos aún tenían llagas.

La criatura debía ser inyectada regularmente. Tres días ya había sido demasiado tiempo para dejarlo en lista de espera; se arriesgaba a perder todo su trabajo con el byrum y tendría que empezar todo de nuevo.

Se había preparado con guantes gruesos y gafas protectoras (ya que no estaba con ánimo de conseguir un ojo fuera de su órbita, previamente masticado). Como una precaución extra, se cambió a su traje de batalla, así tendría una armadura protegiendo sus órganos y tráquea. Sólo por si acaso.

Se acercó a la jaula,- estaba compuesta por un campo de fuerza, programado por ADN para dejar los brazos de Zim pasar a través de ella pero no dejar hacer lo mismo al byrum. Inmovilizó al byrum, inyectándolo con su otra mano. Había sido aturdido para quedar inconsciente de antemano.

Justo cuando estaba retirando la aguja, felicitándose a si mismo por un trabajo bien hecho y pensando que no había necesidad de ser tan cauteloso, la criatura volvió en si sin ninguna advertencia y se abalanzó a su mano, despedazando el guante y la carne debajo con una facilidad rapaz. Hubo muchos gritos.

* * *

><p>Esa fue la primera cosa que hizo que fuera un día terrible. La segunda cosa era que GIR y Minialce estaban perdidos. Zim no los había visto desde que volvió a la base la noche anterior. Lo tercero era que estaba incómodamente frío, había una neblina mojada en el aire que hacía escocer la piel de Zim y no había tenido tiempo de bañarse en pegamento antes de salir (después de todo, ¡los Altos estaban esperando por su reporte!), y le tomó más de una hora encontrar el lugar de nuevo.<p>

La cuarta cosa fue que cuando vio el edificio, un alto y brillante pilar blanco que parecía estirarse sin fin hasta el espacio, _no_ quería entrar en él.

Las memorias del periodo que estuvo dentro eran extrañas y fracturadas. Recordaba que era blanco, vacío y frío, y algún asqueroso humano estaba hablándole, dándole órdenes. También recordaba algo...

Se frotó la sien, apretando sus ojos cerrados. Algo... frío... algo brillante... objetos fríos en su piel... algo dando pitidos, y... todo era muy disuelto e irreal. No podía siquiera estar seguro si esas memorias no eran de alguna manera fabricadas por una dosis de tranquilizante o por sus nervios estridentes.

Tragó saliva. Más razones para ir dentro y desenmarañar las cosas, pues.

Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Había una mujer tras un escritorio. Un blanco y liso escritorio. La mujer era rubia y pálida. Le dio a Zim una gran sonrisa.

"¡Hola! ¿Recibiste uno de nuestros volantes?"

"No. Estoy aquí para ver a..." No sabía el nombre de los humanos. "Uno de los... los hombres. Tenía pelo oscuro. Uh, castaño. Sí. Era castaño." Se dio cuenta que su espalda estaba apoyada en las puertas dobles por las cuales justo acababa de entrar, y su pulso estaba un poco, demasiado acelerado. ¿Qué eran estos disparates? Él era un Invasor, no había razón o cualquier otra cosa para ser tan cauteloso con unos pocos humanos y su feo edificio. Enderezó su columna y se dirigió al escritorio.

La mujer tras el escritorio estaba un poco perdida. "Un hombre con... ¿cabello castaño?"

"Sí. Hablamos ayer. Dígale que el Invasor_ Zim_ lo está llamando." Su nombre resonó fuerte y aliviador en el antinatural lugar. "Me recordará."

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron totalmente, así como su boca. "Oh por- ¡eres _tú_! El Ir- quiero decir- te ves tan _dife_-" Se cubrió la boca, y luego dijo: "Por supuesto, lo llamaré ahora mismo, sólo espere un momento."

Zim frunció el ceño. "¿Diferente? ¿Me veo diferente?" Sentía su pulso martillar en sus orejas de nuevo. Algo estaba mal aquí. Lo sabía. "¿Diferente a qué? Nunca he puesto mis ojos en _ti_ antes. ¿Cómo sabrías como supuestamente yo debería lucir?"

"Me mostraron un- una grabación de una cámara de seguridad," la mujer dejó caer. "Entonces yo-"

Zim jadeó. "¿_Me grabaron_?" Se alzó sobre el escritorio de la mujer, quedando colgado de la punta a la altura de sus ojos. "¡Yo nunca acepté ser _grabado_!"

La mujer tartamudeó incoherentemente. Zim tamborileo sus dedos en el escritorio, esperando a que ella se recobrara. Si eso no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido, reflexionó que tal vez una fuerte bofetada podría ayudarla. Eso haría a _él_ sentirse mejor.

"¡Hey!"

Se giró para ver a un humano que reconoció, pero borrosamente.

"¡Zim!" dijo el humano, acercándose. "¿Qué estás haciendo de vuelta tan pronto? ¿Ya se te acabaron los volantes?" y "Yo me encargo de esto," le dijo a la mujer, quien se deslizo fuera de vista tras el escritorio.

Zim se dejó caer del escritorio al piso. "Tú. No, no se me acabaron los volantes." Tenía la intención de confrontar a los humanos directamente y decirles a) los Altos no tenían nada que ver con ellos, b) podrían tomar sus volantes y pegarlos, c) nunca deberían haberse metido con un Invasor entrenado, y d) aplastaría lo que sea que realmente fuera el objetivo de su pequeña operación. De alguna manera, esto ya no parecía una buena idea. Luchó consigo mismo por un momento y decidió ser directo, pero no totalmente antipático. "Llamé a los Más Altos. Nunca han escuchado de ti."

La boca del humano cayó abierta. Tartamudeó. Entonces dijo: "¿En serio? L-La Más Alta... Miyuki no dijo que..."

Zim se congeló.

"Ella dijo que estábamos haciendo un trabajo importante aquí. No puedo imaginar por qué..." Se aclaró la garganta. "Deberíamos hablar sobre esto en privado."

Dio un paso adelantándose. Zim dio un paso hacia atrás. El humano se giró a la mujer tras el escritorio. "Carol, ¿puedes dejarnos solos por un minuto?"

La mujer felizmente se apresuró a irse por un pasillo. "Ahora, no te tomes esto de mala forma," decía el humano, "pero es muy posible que tú no tengas con segurid-"

"MiyukiyanoeslaMásAlta."

El humano pestañeó. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Zim tomó un gran aliento. "Miyuki. No. Es. La. Más. Alta. Rojo y Púrpura son. Los Más Altos. Y ellos_ nunca_ han escuchado de ti." Se irguió en todos sus 96 centímetros y 5 milímetros y dijo: "¡Y! Si tu _organización_- es tan_ importante_- ¿Por qué no _contactan_ al _Imperio_ con la frecuencia suficiente como para _saber_ que Miyuki ya no es más la Todopoderosa _Más Alta_?"

El humano puso sus manos en los costados de su cabeza. "Bueno, nosotros- es _muy_ caro llamar tan lejos, y- bueno, ¿no puedes contactarla y preguntarle?"

Los puños de Zim estaban temblando a sus costados. "¡Miyuki está _muerta_, _tonto_ humano apestoso! ¡Los Más Altos no se _retiran_!"

Los ojos del humano se abrieron enormemente. "Oh. Oh Dios. Oh Dios mío, tengo que llamar a los nuevos Altos inmediatamente."

"Sí. Lo harás." Zim dio un paso al frente. "Pero primero necesito saber _exactamente_ por qué estas atrayendo humanos aquí y por qué quieres que _yo_ te ayude. _Y_ cómo entraste en contacto con mi increíble raza para empezar."

Después de escuchar este pequeño bombazo sobre Miyuki, Zim olvidó completamente la grabación de la cámara de seguridad.

El humano lucía aturdido. "P-Por supuesto. Por aquí."

Hizo señas a Zim para que lo siguiera por un pasillo. Zim vaciló, y luego siguió sus pasos. El humano lo llevó dentro de una habitación atiborrada con montones de archivos y estantes que contenían frascos llenos de líquidos de varios colores. "Espera aquí," le dijo a Zim, y corrió tras los estantes. Habían unos sonidos de alguien hurgando. Zim esperó unos diez segundos, golpeando su pie contra el piso, y luego se precipitó tras el humano.

El desorden era inmenso. Zim vagó perdido por un momento y de alguna manera terminó de vuelta en la entrada, donde el humano estaba esperando por él.

"Realmente entiendo tu preocupación," dijo el humano. Sus manos estaban tras su espalda. "Me gustaría decirte, de verdad, pero yo tengo jefes también, tu sabes, y realmente que no quiero hacerlos enfadar. Además, en serio, soy terrible explicando cosas. Tendré que preguntarle a mi jefe."

"Está bien, ve a hacer eso. Esperaré." dijo Zim. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, golpeó su pie contra el suelo, miró arriba al techo y dijo "HNNNN."

"No, no, no; mira," dijo el humano, "él está en la ciudad de al lado, y no volverá hasta esta noche y no tiene un celular."

"Hm." Zim le dio al humano una mirada fría. "Bueno, eso es muy estúpido de su parte."

"Sí, lo se. Pero, uh-" El humano se aclaró la garganta. "Si quieres pasar aquí todo el día hasta que él vuelva-"

Zim se puso rígido. ¿Aquí? ¿Todo el día? "Eso no será necesario. Regresaré a mi base por ahora y volveré en la noche, cuando tu superior ya esté de vuelta." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Y entonces, me dirás todo. Porque volveré con herramientas para _persuadirte_ si pasara que no te sientas con ganas de compartir."

El humano asintió sinceramente con los ojos muy abiertos. "Oh, te contaremos, no te preocupes."

"Bien." Zim caminó pasando al humano y se dirigió a las puertas de salida. El humano lo siguió pisando sus talones.

"Genial," dijo el humano. "Bien, te veremos luego entonces. Fue agradable hablar contigo."

"Ajá." murmuró Zim, llegando a la puerta.

De repente el humano lo alcanzó y agarró su mano recientemente herida. Zim dejó salir un doloroso grito que sonaba más como un chillido a que algo digno.

"Oh, lo siento mucho," el humano balbuceó. "Sólo te estaba alcanzando para un apretón de manos, no me di cuenta-"

Zim siseó. "¡Tal vez te _persuadiré_ incluso si decides hablar por cuenta propia!" Se abalanzó a la puerta, pero giró rápidamente y dijo: "¡_Y yo no doy apretones de manos_!"

Se dirigió fuera del edificio e irrumpió en la vereda en dirección a la base, murmurando para si mismo. Estúpidos humanos. Estúpido humano en particular. Su mano estaba sangrando a través del vendaje. Estúpido byrum. Estúpido-

Se giró repentinamente, mirando fijamente el edificio que acababa de dejar. Miyuki había muerto treinta años atrás. ¿Cómo podía ese humano haber hecho un acuerdo de negocios con ella? Él claramente no tenía más de cuarenta y cinco años de edad, así que debió ser un simple niño cuando Miyuki murió...

El acuerdo _podría_ haber sido hecho por un superior más viejo y no por ese humano en particular, supuso Zim. Aún así. Un poco sospechoso. Llamaría a los Más Altos de nuevo cuando llegara a casa.

Se dirigió hacia su hogar, cobijando su dolida mano en su pecho.

Era la mano izquierda. La mayoría de los humanos dan apretones de manos con la derecha. Zim sospechó que fue intencional por parte del humano.

Al momento que llegó a casa, su mano _realmente_ dolía y se había inflamado al menos al doble de su tamaño. Tambaleó dentro y colapsó sobre el sofá, sudando a pesar del frío.

"C-Computadora," tartamudeó, "tráeme un- tráeme- t-trae-"

"¿Traer qué?"

Zim cayó lánguido, cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Cuando los abrió ya eran horas más tarde.<p>

Se sentó rápidamente y su cabeza daba vueltas. Se recostó por un minuto, y luego cuidadosamente se sentó de nuevo. No recordó inmediatamente qué había pasado. La base se estaba oscureciendo y las cosas emitían largas sombras. Era tarde. Su cabeza se sentía borrosa y sus ojos dolían por dormir con sus lentes de contacto puestos. (La peluca había caído al piso donde parecía una especie de pequeño animal muerto.)

La peluca volvió a él- tambaleándose y desmayándose.

Miró su mano. Se había deshinchado hasta su tamaño normal. De hecho, todas las mordidas y rasguños en ella se habían curado. Sólo en su mano izquierda. La otra todavía estaba bastante maltrecha. La peligrosa infección había provocado que su Pak apagara la mayoría de sus procesos físicos por unas pocas horas para así poder concentrar cada ápice de poder en acelerar la curación de su mano, antes de que la bacteria pudiera abrirse paso a través de su sistema sanguíneo.

Fue a la cocina, sacó un cuenco de nachos con queso frío y a medio comer de la noche anterior y los devoró. Sólo lo hizo sentir ligeramente mejor. El queso se había congelado y estaba completamente asqueroso y grasiento.

Miró alrededor de la cocina. Todo estaba demasiado quieto. Esto contribuyó a su sensación de irrealidad. Y mareos.

"¡Computadora! ¿GIR y Minialce aún no han vuelto?"

"Nop."

"¡Ugh!" Zim sacudió su cabeza y volvió al sillón, sentándose y descansando su cabeza en el brazo de este. El podría ya no estar en un peligro real pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera bien. No sería él mismo de nuevo por otro par de horas al menos, cayó en cuenta. Y se estaba volviendo tarde, a la hora que se dirigiera al edificio blanco los humanos relevantes ya se habrían ido. Que conveniente para ellos.

Demasiado conveniente.

Las vendas todavía estaban en su mano izquierda. Y estaban asquerosas. Las sacó y las dejó caer al piso con un pequeño quejido de disgusto.

Por debajo, su Pak no había sido capaz de curar la mordida sin dejar una pequeña cicatriz. Zim la estudió. Recordaba claramente haber gastado unos buenos cincuenta minutos asegurándose que la herida estuviera completamente limpia después de que el byrum lo hubiera mordido. Él había sido mordido varias veces por muchos sujetos de pruebas diferentes y nunca había tenido ni un indicio de una infección. Frunció el ceño. "Y GIR y Minialce todavía no han vuelto."

"Nop."

"Nnngh. GIR se ha ido por un largo tiempo antes pero nunca Minialce." frunció el ceño de nuevo y se puso de pie. "Voy a salir, Computadora, asegúrate que nadie entre a la base."

* * *

><p>Dib abrió cuando Zim llamó a la puerta. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. "¡Woa! ¿Qué te pasó?"<p>

Zim se revisó frenéticamente. ¿Los humanos del edificio blanco le habían hecho algo sin que se diera cuenta? "¿Qué?, ¿Qué?"

"Te ves enfermo."

"Oh." Hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Dib tomó un excesivo interés en los rasguños en sus manos y Zim se las metió en sus bolsillos, fuera de vista. "Estaba enfermo algunas horas antes. Ya no lo estoy."

Dib levantó una ceja. "Oh. ¿Okay?"

Zim dio un paso al frente, mirándolo ferozmente. "¿Dónde están mis robots?"

Dib parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¡Mis robots! ¿Dónde están?"

Hubo una mueca de incomprensión vacía en la cara de Dib por un momento. De pronto sonrió en una mueca. "¡Nunca los tendrás de vuelta, Zim!"

Zim siseó. "¿Ni siquiera lo sabes, no?"

Dib se encogió de hombros, riendo. "Nop. Buena suerte con eso, de todos modos. Probablemente escaparon porque eres un idiota."

Zim sacudió su cabeza y dio media vuelta. Dib cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Qué es lo _él_ quería?" Gaz preguntó desde el sofá, abriendo un solo ojo y mirando a Dib.

Dib parpadeó. ¿Desde cuándo a Gaz le interesaba? ¿Tal vez finalmente estaba tomando interés en el destino de la humanidad? "Quería saber si yo tenía a sus robots."

"¿y qué fue lo que le _dijiste_?"

"Le dije que no los tengo y se marchó."

Gaz lo miró por un momento, entonces asintió y volvió a concentrarse en sus juegos.

Dib estuvo preguntándose mentalmente sobre su hermana durante un momento más, luego se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación.

No se dio cuenta de nada inusual acerca del Gameslave de Gaz.

* * *

><p>La criatura acababa de volver a su base. Lo observó deshacerse de su disfraz. Su voz era pequeña a través de los parlantes. "Dib no los tiene, Computadora. Sospecho de los extraños humanos de los volantes. Volveré a su base a conseguir algunas respuestas."<p>

Fue a la cocina, a la entrada de su laboratorio.

Peter respiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia atrás. "Bueno, lo hiciste enojar bastante con tu pequeño intento de asesinato."

Greaves tragó saliva.

"No viene aquí a charlar. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

Ninguna respuesta.

"Otro error más como ese y tu serás nuestro próximo sujeto de pruebas."

Todo indicio de color de la cara de Greaves desapareció.

"Ahora vete de mi oficina," dijo Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de las traductoras: <strong>¿Se va poniendo más emocionante, no? **Amamos** este fic. ¿Sabían que incluso tiene un pequeño videojuego? (No es broma.)

Sería genial si los lectores dejaran un review. Incluso los que no están registrados pueden hacerlo, ¿qué esperan? No es divertido traducir sin motivación. Boo.


	3. Solo en la oscuridad

**Nota de las traductoras:** En este capítulo hay mucha acción relacionada con el misterio del edificio blanco. Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

><p>Se cambió a un ajustado traje de sigilo color verde oscuro. Agregó al traje un cinturón de herramientas y un par de gafas de seguridad. Agachó su cabeza para mirarse. Se veía más delgado que la última vez que había tenido que usar esta cosa. Tomó nota de esto sin ninguna emoción. Los Irkens sólo se preocupaban sobre su peso si hacía que fuera más difícil para ellos moverse.<p>

Las calles afuera estaban oscuras como boca de lobo en su mayoría, y en su contraste adquirían un brillo severo bajo las luces de los postes. Evitó los brillantes charcos de luz, por estar sin su disfraz de humano.

El clima era, por supuesto, muy frío. Zim deseó que hubiera podido darse el lujo de usar un voluminoso y cálido abrigo, pero algo así restringiría demasiado sus movimientos. (Podría haberse puesto uno hasta llegar a su destino y luego quitárselo, pero nunca se le ocurrió.)

Ahora que tenía la ruta más o menos memorizada, llegó al edificio blanco mucho más rápidamente de lo que lo hizo ayer. Allí, su mente quedó bloqueada un momento por el hecho de que las puertas parecían haber desaparecido.

Zim merodeó alrededor, estudiando el edificio. Estaba hecho de un grueso metal liso que parecía ser muy difícil de romper o derretir. Se quedó quieto por un momento, pensando. Luego alzó la vista y vio que las ventanas de los pisos superiores aún estaban allí.

Asintió, haciendo sonar sus nudillos, y sacó algunas ventosas desde el interior del Pak, ajustándolas en las puntas de sus patas de araña metálicas.

Los Irkens eran muy buenos trepadores y en nada de tiempo ya había llegado a la ventana, sin siquiera haber agitado su respiración. Cortó usando un láser una pequeña sección de vidrio y se deslizó a través de él hasta tocar el piso dentro.

Decidió que le gustaba ser más delgado. Maniobras como esa siempre habían aplastado dolorosamente sus caderas en el pasado.

Se encontraba en una habitación completamente vacía sin ningún rastro de haber equipo de vigilancia en ella. Se dirigió afuera, al pasillo.

* * *

><p>La voz de Greaves sonaba apagada y floja al otro lado del teléfono. Había estado durmiendo, observó Peter.<p>

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Soy Peter. Tu Irken está aquí."

"¿Qué? ¿Peter?, ¿Fue a tu casa?"

Peter cerró los ojos por un momento. "_No_. Estoy en el edificio." Él raramente salía del edificio en la actualidad. "Ha entrado."

"Oh. OH. Oh no. Bueno, ¡llame a seguridad!"

"Podría." Dijo Peter, mirando las pantallas de observación, en las cuales se visualizaba una pequeña figura merodeando en el décimo piso. "Pero quiero ver qué hace cuando se encuentra solo. Ven aquí."

Colgó el teléfono. Ahora mismo, no había nada en los pisos superiores al primero. Las operaciones del edificio habían empezado recientemente.

Y este Irken posiblemente no podría llegar al primer piso. Peter imaginó que vagaría por los pisos superiores hasta que este resolviera que no había nada que ver, y volvería a casa en derrota. Sería interesante ver como reaccionaría después de eso.

* * *

><p>El piso entero estaba vacío. Todas las habitaciones estaban absolutamente desnudas. ¡Estos humanos! ¿Cuál era el punto de tener todo un piso vacío?<p>

Zim sacudió su cabeza. Bueno, sabía que podrían haber cosas útiles en el primer piso. La pregunta era cómo llegar allí.

Sabía que había un elevador oculto que podía ser activado por un sensor táctil. El problema era que tal vez sólo respondía al ADN del humano que lo había activado. O, bueno, de cualquier humano. Zim no era para nada humano. Aún así, valía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Greaves apareció en la sala de observaciones y se paró al lado de la silla de Peter, frotando sus ojos.<p>

"¿Cuál es la situación?"

"¿Abriste el elevador en frente de él?" preguntó Peter.

"Yo- sí, ¿por qué?"

"Está buscando el elevador," dijo Peter, mirando a la pantalla del décimo piso, donde el Irken estaba palpando todas las paredes vacías con sus pequeñas y afiladas manos. Afortunadamente, la criatura tenía un alcance máximo de un metro y medio desde el suelo.

Greaves estuvo en silencio durante un momento, luego dijo: "Le advertí que esa criatura podría ser complicada."

Peter no dio ninguna respuesta.

Greaves miró con atención a Zim en la pantalla. "¿Qué información consiguió su escáner de redes sobre esa cosa?"

"Nada aún. Toma tiempo entrar a los sistemas de redes Irken."

El Irken ahora estaba estudiando una sección específica de la pared.

* * *

><p>Había algo diferente en esta parte de la pared. No reaccionó cuando Zim la tocó, probablemente porque estaba asegurado por ADN como lo había sospechado. O... tal vez simplemente no lograba alcanzar el sensor, ya que podía llegar con sus manos y poniéndose de puntillas a un máximo de un metro y medio de altura, quizás unos centímetros más. Pero aún así...<p>

"Hay maneras de evitar eso," murmuró en voz alta en medio de un silencio opresivo, y sacó un generador de corrientes eléctricas.

Un buen cortocircuito a la pared causó que los escudos alrededor de la puerta del elevador se apagaran. Tal como Zim había sospechado, los humanos estaban usando una combinación de hologramas y campos de fuerza. Construidos con bastante ingenio. Realmente se veía y sentía como una densa pared de metal.

Caminó al interior del elevador y golpeó el botón correspondiente para llegar al primer piso.

* * *

><p>"Encontró el elevador," dijo Peter sin ninguna emoción.<p>

"¿Ahora va a llamar a seguridad?"

Un Irken solitario, un Invasor. No tendría las armas o el permiso para infligir estragos serios. Simplemente inspeccionaría todo y luego se reportaría con los Más Altos. Los Irkens no hacían mucho más que eso cuando estaban solos.

Peter consideró la etapa actual del proyecto. Estaba yendo bastante bien y quizás ya era tiempo que los Altos supieran acerca de este. El Irken se los daría a conocer en su reporte.

"No. Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que pensará acerca de nuestra operación."

Greaves lo miró como si estuviera demente.

Peter levantó una ceja, el primer signo de expresión que había mostrado. El Irken estaba mirando directamente a la cámara del elevador.

Greaves jadeó. "Sabe que la cámara está allí."

El Irken se veía inquieto. Mientras Peter lo miraba, éste giró su cabeza un poco, estrechó sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Dio un vistazo a las esquinas del elevador, luego se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a la cámara.

"Sabe que lo estamos mirando," reiteró Greaves. "Creo que debería llamar a seguridad."

"No sabe que la cámara está allí. Sólo sabe que la cámara_ debería_ estar allí. Los Invasores son paranoicos. Han sido entrenados para serlo."

El Irken miró al suelo, temblando y tensando los hombros.

Peter asintió. "Ves. Si supiera con certeza que hay una cámara allí, ya la habría desactivado."

Greaves no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>Zim no era claustrofóbico. Zim no era claustrofóbico en lo más mínimo y estar atrapado en un elevador no era un problema en lo absoluto, no señor.<p>

Dio un vistazo a las esquinas superiores del elevador. Nop, nada allí. Nada de lo que preocuparse en lo absoluto. Los humanos tenían una pésima seguridad aquí, vaya que la tenían.

"Demasiado fácil," se dijo a si mismo, y luego no dijo nada. El mundo se volvía muy silencioso cuando no estaba diciendo nada.

No totalmente silencioso. Se dio cuenta que en el elevador sonaba una música suave. Tenía un tono bajo e inquietante, no la típica y molesta música de elevador del tipo que tocaba su propio elevador en casa.

Creyó que reconocía la melodía. Salió del elevador tarareándola, y limpiándose las manos en su pantalón. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sudor. Aunque estaba usando guantes, así que limpiarse no ayudó mucho.

Miró alrededor. Estaba en un pasillo que se veía _exactamente_ igual a los del décimo piso. ¡Oh! Y Zim no era claustrofóbico, por cierto. No en lo más mínimo.

Anduvo por el lugar mirando atentamente todas las habitaciones. Vacío. Vacío. Ahora estaba tarareando bastante alto.

Bajó por un pasillo y llegó al escritorio de la recepcionista. Lo escudriñó buscando documentos o archivos que hubieran sido dejados atrás. Nada, nada, nada. Un escritorio completamente desnudo. Oh, ¿y las puertas dobles que daban a la salida? Eran invisibles tanto dentro del edificio como por fuera. Él ya sabía el truco, por supuesto, las puertas seguían allí, pero blindadas y ocultas. Los escudos si que hacían un buen trabajo.

Habían perlas de sudor formándose en su frente. Se las limpió.

"Bueno, hace calor aquí," dijo, pero de hecho hacía algo de frío. Todo estaba _mal_ aquí. Ese era el problema.

Como el olor. Debería haber olor a humano por todas partes. Pero no lo había. El lugar no olía a nada.

Se volteó y vio el pasillo que sabía que daba a esa habitación llena de documentos en la que estuvo anteriormente, y se dirigió en aquella dirección. En el camino se dio cuenta que su tarareo se había transformado en palabras sin siquiera percatarse; su subconsciente había recordado la letra mientras estaba ocupado en otra cosa.

"Sing us the song of the century... louder than bombs and eternity..."  
>("<em>Cántanos la canción del siglo... más fuerte que las bombas y la eternidad...<em>")

Había escuchado a los niños de la eskuela tocándola. Por alguna razón el elevador la reproducía a un ritmo más lento de lo que en realidad era y en un tono distinto. Le ponía la piel de gallina. Y de por sí la canción ya era algo tenebrosa para empezar. Los humanos eran raros.

"Tell us a story that's by candlelight," ("_Cuéntanos una historia que está hecha por la luz de las velas,_") murmuró, casi sin melodía, al mismo tiempo que se aventuraba a la habitación que ayer estaba llena de pilas de documentos. "Waging a war and..." ("_Librando una guerra y..._")

Estaba vacía ahora. "¡Oh, por favor!" espetó, golpeando el suelo con un pie. Caminó a través del cuarto, pensando que los bienes estaban escondidos holográficamente, pero no. No, esta vez realmente se habían ido.

Miró al piso. Se puso de rodillas y buscó alguna especie de interruptor. Nada.

Tal vez era la sala equivocada. Volvió al pasillo y buscó por los alrededores otra habitación.

Se encontró de frente con otro pasillo, este doblaba a la mitad así que no podía ver en qué terminaba.

Titubeó un momento. Había un pequeño indicio de un olor divertido que provenía desde allí, y _no le gustaba_. No le gustaba este _lugar_. Los Altos nunca se enterarían si decidía marcharse de allí ahora mismo.

Siseó y enseñó sus dientes al pasillo extraño, sólo porque lo hacía sentirse mejor. Luego se dirigió a este marchando firmemente.

"No me asustas," murmuró en voz alta.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Peter estaban iluminados. "Encontró la Cámara."<p>

Greaves se estremeció.

* * *

><p>Zim dobló hasta llegar al fin del misterioso pasillo y vio... un enorme par de puertas dobles.<p>

"¿No se molestaron en ocultar _estas_, eh?" murmuró. Se acercó y trató de abrirlas. Estaban cerradas, por supuesto.

Las obligó a abrir con herramientas de su Pak y encontró otro elevador dentro. Entró en el.

El elevador se sacudió, sin haber hecho nada, y comenzó a descender. Zim gritó en estado de shock, y luego soltó unas risitas nerviosas para sí mismo. Claro. Sensores de movimiento. No había nada escalofriante acerca de eso. En lo absoluto.

"Me sorprende que los humanos se las hayan arreglado para inventar esta tecnología," dijo Zim.

El viaje en elevador era otro largo. El espacio era algo pequeño, también, incluso para los estándares de Zim. El aire se estaba volviendo denso. Ya no había ninguna puerta visible.

"Hmm hmm hmm, song of the century," ("_Hmm hmm hmm, canción del siglo,_") murmuró, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás (aunque este elevador no estaba tocando música alguna). "Panic and promise and..." ("_Pánico y promesa y..._") Había olvidado la última palabra.

Estaba temblando. Cerró sus ojos un momento y se calmó a si mismo. "Tell me a story into that good night... sing us a song for me..." ("_Cuéntame una historia en que esa buena noche... nos cantó una canción para mí..._")

El elevador paró y se abrió. Zim se apresuró a salir de este. Ahora se encontraba empapado en sudor. Se sentía bastante desagradable.

El pasillo era estrecho, oscuro y retorcido. Al final de este, encontró otro juego de puertas dobles. Zim las forzó a abrirse y se encontró frente a una habitación llena de cajas y cosas.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse parado mirando todo fijamente, y luego reír muy alto. (Sólo con un pequeño toque de histeria, nada grave.) "¡Así que _sí _tienen cosas!" dijo. "No pueden ocultar todo."

Y por otra parte, se veía todo demasiado normal aquí. Sólo cajas de cartón, algunos casilleros en la pared, una banca, un drenaje en medio del piso, algunos trajes espaciales en la pared, unas mascarillas y guantes y... y, eh, hm.

Se dio golpecitos en la barbilla. Trajes espaciales. Entonces estaban haciendo algo relacionado con viajes espaciales, eso es lo que tenía sentido. Así que-

Entonces vio las puertas. Habían dos. Se acercó a una de ellas y dio un vistazo al interior. Era algún tipo de ducha.

Y luego notó las calcomanías. Estaban pegadas por _todas partes_. "Peligro biológico," decían.

Zim jadeó y retrocedió hasta que chocó contra las puertas por las que había entrado. ¿Los humanos estaban trabajando con material biológico peligroso? Investigaciones, sin duda. Y querían sujetos de pruebas. De eso se trataba lo de los volantes.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver _él _en todo esto?

Obviamente, tenía que entrar _allí_ para saberlo.

Miró a la otra puerta, que presumiblemente dirigía a la cámara de pruebas. Miró a los trajes espaciales. Claramente no le quedaban.

Su Pak tenía un casco de respiración. Miró su mano derecha, la cual tenía una gran y buena colección de heridas abiertas bajo el guante. Pero al menos _tenía_ un guante y había envuelto su mano con dos capas de vendas para protección extra.

Miró a la puerta. Miró abajo a sus pies. Se sentía algo enfermo. Los Altos nunca sabrían si decidía irse a casa ahora.

Pero _él_ si lo recordaría.

No tocaría nada. Contendría la respiración y saldría de allí rápido. Se colocó el casco de respiración y abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Dentro, habían montones de maquinaria por todos lados y vio unas altas cápsulas de cristal brillando sobre unas enredadas masas de cables. Las cápsulas estaban llenas de líquido en las cuales unas cosas que no podía ver claramente se encontraban flotando. Sujetos de pruebas, juzgó. Quizás clones. Se acercó y miró con atención a uno.

Se encontró con su mirada. Miró a sus grandes ojos tristes por un momento antes de caer en cuenta a qué estaba observando.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando al sujeto de pruebas de arriba abajo, fijándose en cada detalle de su cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y después a... los demás.

* * *

><p>El Irken estaba inmóvil, observando al sujeto de pruebas 36C. Peter imaginó que estaba impresionado. Los Irkens experimentaban un montón. De seguro podría reconocer métodos superiores cuando los veía.<p>

El pequeño alien estuvo quieto sólo un momento más, y luego se sacó el casco de respiración y se dio la vuelta, dando sonoras arcadas.

* * *

><p>Zim había hecho algunos experimentos desagradables con humanos, por supuesto. La sonda de la felicidad y unos pocos órganos extirpados o trasplantes, junto con otras cosas. Había hecho experimentos en animales también; estaba el byrum inyectado con esteroides y la vaca que había modificado para cazar conejos, y más que unas pocas, horribles quimeras mitad-animal, mitad-máquina. Pero nunca podría haber concebido lo que le habían hecho a <em>este<em> sujeto de pruebas.

Todavía no podía comprenderlo.

No entendía qué habían hecho aquí exactamente para hacer que la criatura se viera así, no entendía cuál era el propósito al que querían llegar con eso, no entendía por qué el sujeto de pruebas obviamente había sido infectado con algo, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera quería pensar sobre eso.

Y el_ hedor_. Nunca había experimentado nada como eso.

Se limpió la boca con un brazo y se acercó a una de las máquinas, mirándola fijamente. Eso. Las máquinas eran mucho más fáciles de entender que las personas. Esto era mejor. Simplemente ya no miraría más al sujeto de pruebas.

(Se había olvidado absolutamente del casco de respiración.)

El aparato era el soporte vital del sujeto de pruebas, se dio cuenta. Pasó sus pequeñas manos por encima de los controles, entendiendo rápidamente gracias a su familiaridad con dispositivos similares (y con un poco de talento natural) más o menos como funcionaba.

Estudió la maquina, mirando al sujeto de pruebas, y mirando de vuelta a la máquina.

Apagó el soporte vital. Los humanos lo habrían hecho de todas formas probablemente. Cualquier cosa que se viera como eso debía ser un experimento fallido.

Miró a la cosa a los ojos. Estos se volvieron rápidamente vidriosos, y el líquido en el cual estaba flotando se volvió turbio.

Zim había sido la última cosa que la criatura había visto, reflexionó. Si es que todavía podía ver. Probablemente no había tenido idea de qué era él. Bueno, por supuesto que no había tenido idea. ¿Cómo se suponía que pudiera pensar en ese estado?

* * *

><p>Peter se paró. "Exterminó a 36C," dijo.<p>

Greaves tosió. Sonó como a una tos de "Te lo advertí." Cabría bien en la cápsula de 36C.

Peter golpeó un gran botón rojo en su teclado.

* * *

><p>Apenas acordándose que tenía que hacer alguna especie de reporte de esto, Zim hizo un rápido y descuidado conteo de las cápsulas, llegando a una inexacta cifra que inmediatamente olvidó. Luego fue a la siguiente cápsula, miró a la cosa que se encontraba dentro, y apagó su soporte vital.<p>

Pasó al siguiente sujeto e hizo lo mismo. Sabía que debería salir de allí- había visto lo suficiente para hacer un reporte, y la seguridad de los humanos podría ser mala, pero _seguramente_ haber estado jugando con los soportes vitales habría activado algún tipo de alarma-, sin duda _quería_ irse, pero no podía apartarse de las cápsulas. Llamaban la atención horriblemente.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Zim volteó. No podía ver a quien quiera que haya entrado a través de todo el desorden. Pero alguien definitivamente estaba dentro- podía oír pisadas.

Se alejó de donde provenía el sonido, cayendo en cuenta que sólo había una puerta y por lo tanto, una salida.

Había metido un láser de mano en su Pak justo un momento antes de salir de la base. Lo sacó.

Las pisadas venían hacia él desde tres direcciones diferentes.

Con las patas del Pak, podía escalar mucho mejor de lo que ellos pudieran hacerlo. Podría trepar encima de la maraña de máquinas que lo obstaculizaban. Probablemente podría pasar justo por encima de las cabezas de los humanos.

Extendió las patas mecánicas y disparó por encima de las máquinas. Un humano gritó que parara. Zim pensó que eso fue bastante estúpido por parte del humano. ¿Por qué Zim querría parar? ¿Pensaban que era un completo idiota?

Podía ver la puerta ahora. Más humanos venían desde ella. Le estaban disparando. Se zambulló entre la maquinaria. Una bala atravesó las máquinas. Éstas silbaron y lanzaron chispas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" escuchó gritar a una voz. "¡No disparen! ¡Les darán a los sujetos de pruebas!"

Que conveniente. A Zim ciertamente no le importaba dañar a los sujetos de pruebas. Se escabulló desde detrás de las máquinas y disparó a los humanos. Uno de ellos cayó y Zim se lanzó a través del hueco que este dejó disponible.

Había más humanos en el pasillo pero no tantos. Se deslizó a través de ellos.

Uno de ellos lo cogió en sus brazos. Lo insultó, se resistió y lo pateó duro en la barbilla. Cuando lo soltó, Zim corrió al elevador.

Entró y las puertas se cerraron tras él. Esta vez el elevador no comenzó a funcionar automáticamente. No habían controles dentro. Las puertas aparentemente habían desaparecido.

Comenzó a palpar las murallas con sus manos. Debía haber un control aquí, en alguna parte.

Rozó algo y las puertas empezaron a abrirse. Se encontró de frente con el cañón de una pistola. Gritó y se agachó hacia los lados. Una bala azotó la pared trasera del elevador, causando de alguna manera que este comenzara a ascender.

Zim se apoyó contra la muralla. Se dio cuenta que había parado de sudar. Ahora se sentía bastante bien y en calma, pensó. Preparó la pistola láser, sabiendo que probablemente habrían más humanos esperando por él cuando el elevador se detuviera.

Pero no los había, al menos no aún. Por Irk, que operación tan deficiente.

Zim se dirigió a donde sabía que las puertas estaban ocultas. Se arrodilló al lado de la pared, sacando algunas herramientas de su Pak. Podía escuchar gritos de persecución desde dentro del edificio. Ah, por supuesto. Venían por él cuando ya casi había salido.

Provocó un cortocircuito a los escudos y se precipitó afuera.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta a la acera frente al edificio, lo golpeó una dura y chisporroteante barrera que lo lanzó de espaldas. Se puso de pie y trató de llegar al estacionamiento que se encontraba un poco más abajo. Se encontró con el mismo obstáculo. Corrió detrás del edificio, ya que los humanos estaban pisándole los talones y pareciera que no había ningún lugar más adonde ir.

Excepto hacia arriba. Puso las ventosas de vuelta en las puntas de las patas del Pak y empezó a trepar.

En el camino, algunos humanos intentaban dispararle desde el suelo, pero en ese momento estaba aparentemente demasiado arriba como para apuntarlo con precisión, ya que aún no había muerto por un disparo de bala. Se las arregló para llegar al techo, donde los humanos no podrían dispararle desde el suelo o ventanas.

Como sea, probablemente tenían helicópteros. Caminó al centro exacto del techo, consciente de que era un blanco fácil- no había nada más en el techo además de él, y su oscuro traje de sigilo destacaba como un faro en contraste del blanco metal.

Se sentó, sacó su radio y habló por ella. "GIR, ¿Dónde estás?" Había pensado que se encontraba tranquilo pero su voz sonó un poco áspera. "GIR, te necesito. Ven aquí_ ahora_."

GIR probablemente estaba en algún lugar dentro del edificio blanco, hecho pedazos. Pero aún así no perdía nada con intentarlo. Zim guardó la radio y miró fijamente hacia arriba. Sólo podía ver el cielo. Tenía frío, el viento azotó su cuerpo, y tenía el extraño sentimiento de que en realidad estaba _arriba_ en el cielo, no siendo sostenido por nada.

Sintió en su estómago una sensación como si estuviera cayendo desde las alturas, y se dejó caer de espaldas. El cielo se había tornado de un pálido blanco sin vida, se dio cuenta. Estaba amaneciendo. Debió haber estado vagando por el edificio mirando sólo inútil metal blanco por un periodo más largo de lo que había pensado, o tal vez se había desmayado por un momento sin darse cu- no, por supuesto que no, el era un _profesional_, nunca haría algo tan tonto como desmayarse- espera un minuto.

Había algo en el cielo acercándose. ¿Un helicóptero?

No, porque los helicópteros no dejaban un largo y retorcido rastro de humo blanco, no eran pequeños y no cantaban.

GIR aterrizó en el techo unos metros lejos de Zim, saludando y cantando en festejo. Había llegado muy rápidamente, o bueno, tal vez Zim de verdad se había desmayado por un momento. No importaba, GIR estaba aquí ahora. Zim lo agarró, apretando al pequeño robot firmemente en su pecho. "De vuelta a la base," dijo. "Ahora. Y se cuidadoso, están disparando._ ¡Ahora, GIR! ¡Ahora!_"

GIR lo arrastró hasta el borde del edificio y dio un brinco. Zim gritó muchísimo.

GIR se elevó en el aire y se movió en unos violentos zig-zags. Estaban _muy_ alto ahora. ¿Qué tan grandes eran los tanques de combustible de GIR? ¿Había vaciado algo de su combustible para poder meter una de sus inútiles pertenencias? GIR estaba gritando de alegría. Amaba volar.

No le gustaba mucho ver hacia donde estaban yendo. "¡GIR! ALÉJATE DEL-" gritó, pero era demasiado tarde, GIR pasó por el costado de un rascacielos, apenas evitando chocar contra él, pero la cabeza de Zim no corrió la misma suerte, y de pronto, todo era muy doloroso. Y luego, todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de las traductoras:<strong> Al fin se descubre parte del misterio del edificio blanco. El próximo capítulo cuenta con la entrada total de Gaz y Dib a la historia. **¿Dib estará en peligro de ser un sujeto de pruebas?**

Pronto estará traducida la siguiente parte. Sería genial que dejaran un review o lo que quieran.** ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
